Blood and Soul
by Aisling-Siobhan
Summary: [Ch 2]HarryLucius Lucius!Veela Harry!Mate – Harry is the son of Lucius Malfoy and James Potter. He was taken from Lucius after the death of the Potter’s the separation confused the fatherson bond making it think it’s really a soul bond. Incest, Veela fic
1. Blood & Soul 1of2

Hey all, I have been meaning to get this out for some time now… Sorry for the time delay. Hope you all like it.

Some INCEST not normal, since I warped everything… read the SUMMARY and you'll get it.

"**Blood and Soul**"

**Disclaimer:** J.K's all of them, damn her… But I own the storyline, as you can guess from the warnings!

**Summery:** HarryLucius / Lucius!Veela Harry!Mate – Harry is the son of Lucius Malfoy and James Potter. He was taken from Lucius after the death of the Potter's; the separation confused the father-son bond making it think it's really a soul bond. Incest, Veela fiction, slash, etc!

**Rating:** NC-17! SLASH! INCEST!

**A/N:** the lovers are actually father and son, although only Lucius knows that, Harry doesn't. If a person is dead, anyone can use his or her wand. Believe it!

XXX 

**Words:** 3,635

Blood & Soul 1 

Once upon a time- well it wasn't but it sounded better than '18 years ago today' -there was a Veela, who after years of searching and heartache, found his Mate. The Veela was a son from a rich and aristocratic line of wizards and the Mate was born into a similar family. They were night and day, dark and light wizards, but they loved each other. Unfortunately, the Veela's father, convinced there would never be a Mate, had married his son to the daughter of the Noble House of Black. The Veela's Wife was already carrying his child.

The Veela and his Mate met in secret when they could and soon the mate was expecting their first child. The Veela was ecstatic but due to a war raging between the Dark Lord Voldemort and leader of the light Albus Dumbledore, he wasn't able to tell anyone but his Wife and Best Friend. His Friend worked for Dumbledore spying on the Dark Lord and saw the Veela's Mate regularly.

To hide the pregnancy the Mate cast charms to obscure his swelling stomach and faked a marriage with his own Best Friend, who was a Muggleborn. The Muggleborn pretended to be pregnant instead of the Mate, which amused the Wife but annoyed the Veela.

The Veela offered to spy for Dumbledore as well, when the Mate told the old man everything they had kept hidden. On the 31st July 1980 at exactly midnight Harry, the son of Lucius Malfoy and James Potter was born, a month after the Veela's first son, Draco Malfoy.

Harry James Potter Malfoy lived at Godric's Hollow with his dad, James, and his aunt Lily Evans. Lucius lived at Malfoy Manor with his Wife, Narcissa and his son. Lucius spent most of his time at Godric's Hollow with his Mate and their son, but more often than not brought Draco as well.

Unfortunately the Best Friend of the Veela, Severus Snape, overheard a part of a prophecy while applying for a job at the school Dumbledore ran, and told the Dark Lord. They boy the prophecy spoke of was none other than Harry. The Halloween weekend of 1891: Lucius went to visit his Mate, both families were meant to be spending the weekend together at one of Lucius' villas in France. When he arrived the building was on fire, and when he entered the first thing he noticed was his Mate's corpse.

He grieved at the site before running to search for Lily and his son. He found the Muggleborn dead on the floor, and felt more tears fall from his eyes. Grief soon turned to relief as he noticed Harry. The 15 month old was sitting on the bed staring at the charred remains of a wall. On the floor was Voldemort's wand. While the Veela was happy his son had killed Voldemort, he was sad it was at the expense of his mate and friend.

Soon a giant named Hagrid arrived and, not knowing Lucius was a spy demanded Harry be handed over. Lucius tried to explain Harry was his son but Hagrid scoffed and illegally used the closest wand, Lily's, to stun Lucius and levitate Harry to him. The second the baby was gone from the house, Lucius Malfoy hated the half-giant more than anything.

Harry was taken to live with Lily's sister and husband, who weren't even related to Harry. Sirius was sent to Azkaban and Remus was an unfit guardian so Dumbledore saw no other choice. Severus Snape had even applied for custody, and been rejected. The Veela, unable to bare the separation, had tracked his son down and presented evidence of neglect to the Wizengamot. Dumbledore accused him of exaggeration and ruled Lucius an unfit guardian. After everyone had left the courtroom, Albus found Lucius and ordered he leave Harry alone, or he's be found unfit to care for Draco as well. From that moment, Lucius Malfoy hated the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

As years passed, Lucius tried not to think about his son. He couldn't risk losing Draco as well, even if that meant pretending Harry wasn't his. No one would have believed him anyway. He saw Harry only once more throughout the boy's childhood, and it had been completely accidental. While he was a pureblood Wizard, he occasionally did business with Muggles. One Muggle in particular was friends with a Mr. Dursley, Harry's appointed guardian. Lucius subtly asked as many questions about the mans family as he could without being suspicious, but not once did Mr. Dursley say anything about a nephew.

Lucius told Severus and Narcissa, his wife, but there was nothing anyone could do. No one knew the Muggle's address, and they knew they couldn't ask without Dumbledore knowing their true intentions. So Lucius forgot about it, and instead spoilt his remaining son twice as much as he would have done, to compensate for Harry.

When Draco was 11 years old, he received his Hogwarts letter; Draco's parents took him out for a big celebratory dinner, inviting Severus as well. A month later, on the 31st, Draco couldn't find a reason for his father to repeat the entire night. Of course, Lucius was celebrating Harry's acceptance that night. When Draco came out of Madame Malkins and spoke about a boy with black hair, green eyes and glasses Lucius almost screamed "where did he go!" at the blond child. Fortunately he regained his composure before Draco even noticed it slip. Narcissa joined them and they finished shopping, all the while Lucius' eyes scanned the crowds for his Mate's child.

"Draco, listen closely, this is very important." Lucius had told Draco the night before he left for Hogwarts. "You _must_ become friends with Harry Potter, do you understand?" Draco had agreed, and Lucius had gone to bed with the knowledge that he might know his son as a friend of his first son, which was better than nothing at all. Of course he wasn't banking on Dumbledore guessing this might happen, and informing Hagrid to poison Harry away from the Malfoy family.

Lucius received the first letter from Draco, and when he finished reading he shrieked so loudly Narcissa came running, wand drawn, ready to defend her family. When she saw Lucius, it wasn't him defending himself from attack, rather he was on the floor, back against a wall and knees drawn to his chest, crying and shrieking alternatively. Narcissa had read the letter Lucius let drop to the floor, and immediately pulled the grieving Veela into her arms. Draco was not Harry's friend, he was an enemy, and so was Lucius now.

The first time the Veela met his grown-up son properly, the blond was shocked by the hate-filled glare he received. After Lucius had left Flourish & Blott's he realized he could have handled the situation better, but he was afraid he'd throw himself at Harry and beg the James Potter-look-alike to spend the rest of the summer at Malfoy Manor. Such a loss of composure would not do, so Lucius reverted to his cruel-bastard persona much to the anger of the Veela.

The next time the blond man saw the teen was at the Quiditch World Cup, where he could have _not_ practically assaulted the child, but he had, though he tried to make it up to his Veela afterwards when the Death Eater attack was scheduled. Instead of attacking the Muggles like the others were, he was tried desperately to make sure no one noticed Harry and the two that were with the brunette. Fortunately Draco had enough sense to hide himself, so Lucius wasn't caught between the two of them. At the end of the year, Lucius nearly lost it when he saw his son bound to a gravestone and being tortured by his Lord, the same man who killed his Mate.

Thankfully, Harry had escaped and Lucius didn't see him again till the next year, where once again Voldemort tried to kill him. Fortunately for the Veela, he was already captured by that time or he would have attacked Voldemort himself. He spent five months top in Azkaban prison, and while Draco blamed Harry, Narcissa blamed Voldemort. She managed to get Draco to see things her way, and when the blond boy went back to school, he was 'nice' to the Boy-Who-Lived and eventually won some of the famous teens trust. Draco did it, at first, for his father since it was so important to the elder man, though the teen didn't know why, and then Draco did it, because he liked being with Harry. It felt right, and the blond absolutely hated to be separated from the brunette. So, as Draco made Head Boy and got his own room, Harry moved in.

When the Prison Guards woke Lucius one morning five months after his arrest, it was to the site of Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of his sons' school, and Lucius' personal enemy, standing outside his cell smiling cordially. "Hello Lucius, how would you like to get out of here?" And so, Lucius joined the Order of the Phoenix as a spy in the Dark Lords Inner Circle. It wasn't easy, he spent almost two weeks trying to get back into the swing of things, before he would even consider letting anybody know he was out of Azkaban, he had trouble sleeping, and didn't eat much, but it got better when he accidentally bumped into Harry over Halloween Break, while everyone else was at home. Harry had been invited home with Draco, but chose not to go.

"Hello, sir."

"Harry," Lucius whispered, still not used to talking, "how are you?"

"Fine, sorry about, you know…" The brunette trailed off, trying not to think of Sirius Black, Lucius assumed.

After an awkward silence, Harry carried on walking, so Lucius left as well. That night, when he went to sleep he didn't have nightmares about Azkaban or his Mate's death, but he dreamt of Harry, a life with his son, it was the best nights rest he had had in almost half a year. Eventually he and Harry grew closer, the teen felt comfortable talking to Lucius about stuff that even his best friends didn't know, and in return Lucius told him most of the past.

"So, if your mate died, why didn't you?" Lucius laughed at the question.

"You know, I don't know. This is the first time I ever thought of it," the blond looked pensive for a moment, before shooting Harry a shy smile, "I suppose I had other things to live for." Harry raised an eyebrow, '_like my son, both of them_' Lucius added to himself.

"Are you flirting with me Mr. Malfoy?" Harry asked lightly, grinning widely, and when Lucius thought about his actions, he realized that yes; they could have been mistaken for flirtations rather than simply wishing to know his son. Harry didn't know they were related, '_shit!_' Lucius thought, and then seemed to realize he wasn't particularly bothered by the notion that Harry might think Lucius liked him, and he was even less concerned that he thought that he might like Harry.

'_He's my son, he's my son, he's my son,_' Lucius chanted and the Veela in him just rolled its eyes. Harry looked confused and then worried.

"I was only joking you know, no need to freak out on me." The brunette breathed a sigh of relief when Lucius smiled at him.

"I am not 'freaking out', as you put it." They stood and headed back to the school, Lucius muttering about 'despicable Muggle slang' while Harry shot glances at the handsome man beside him.

When everyone came back after Halloween, the papers had already printed news on Lucius Malfoy's escape from Azkaban. Narcissa didn't know anything herself, so she couldn't explain to Draco when the teen turned up with the paper one morning demanding why he hadn't been told. The first thing Draco did when he got back to school was to launch himself at Harry and mumble how happy he was that his father was out of 'that horrid place'. Harry patted the blond on the back; not seeing the jealous glare Lucius was shooting at his blond son. Lucius himself, was still chanting '_he's my son'_ even while planning a way to break Harry and Draco up.

"So, are the two of you together?" '_You better not be cause you are brothers_,' he added to himself.

"Nah," Harry answered as Draco stole a hug from his father, "we just share a room. Plus, Draco is straight, the boring sod." Draco just glared at him as he pulled away from his father.

The year passed relatively smooth, until the last month, when the war came to Hogwarts. Everyone who was available came to defend the school, but Voldemort and his Death Eaters got inside anyway. Lucius and Severus gave up any pretence of being on the Dark Lords side, and attacked as many Death Eaters as they could point their wands at. Narcissa was the first of Lucius' family to fall, and he relished in the Veela's rage as he attacked another of the enemy. A Weasley or two fell next; he could practically feel Harry's pain then. He lost control again when he saw his friend, Severus fall as well.

Before he could kill more than one, something else caught his attention, and his anger was transferred to a different sort of enemy. Dumbledore was in front of him, barely able to keep standing: Voldemort in front of Dumbledore and a circle of Inner Circle surrounded the weakened Wizard. With a sneer Lucius levelled his wand and whispered "Avada Kedavra!"

His Veela rejoiced as the green light snuffed out the life of the man who had stolen his son from him years ago, and then threatened his other child as well. Luckily no one noticed Lucius, yet the Inner Circle all knew it hadn't been any of them. He heard Harry cry out, and saw him engage Voldemort in a duel. The Inner Circle spread out, trying to keep the Aurors and Order members away while their Lord fought…

…And lost. Lucius watched in shock, and pride, as the darkest Wizard in decades fell under the wrath of Harry James Potter Malfoy. Ironically, Voldemort was killed for a crime he didn't even commit; Lucius smirked before stunning some of the remaining Death Eaters. He rushed to Harry and drew the teen into a hug, "are you ok?"

"Dead… they're dead…" the brunette muttered as he caught sight of Ronald Weasley's corpse. Lucius turned Harry so the boys face was against his chest. He rubbed his sons back and murmured soothingly: most of the remaining Witches and Wizards stared in shock. Lucius rocked slightly as Draco jumped him, sobbing.

"U-Uncle R-Rudolphus, he k-ki-hurt mum!" The blond boy choked out, and Lucius moved to include Draco in the hug.

The dead list went on and on, most people Lucius didn't know, or had never heard of but there were a few that hurt him or his family. Narcissa Malfoy, Severus Snape, Ronald Weasley, Percy Weasley, Molly Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Albus Dumbledore, Filius Flitwick, Minerva McGonagall, Rubeus Hagrid, Fred Weasley Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, among others. Draco had yet to stop crying for his mother, and Harry, when he stopped crying on the battlefield, or the Quiditch Pitch, had yet to say a word or shed another tear. Lucius himself wanted to break down and grieve, but he had to stay strong for his sons.

The school year ended, and there was an enormous funeral held at Hogwarts on the last day, to honour all those that had fallen no matter what side of the war they were on. Lucius took Draco home, and Harry headed to the Dursley's one last time. He was invited to Malfoy Manor after his birthday of course. Strangely, as Draco had turned 17 on the 5th June, just before the left school, he had come into his Veela Inheritance and found his mate. The strange part came, when he realized whom his mate was. For the first time ever, a Malfoy was mated to a Weasley. Ginny agreed to go to Malfoy Manor for some of the summer and Arthur didn't put up much of a fuss when Harry told him Ginny would be safe.

Lucius couldn't wait for Harry to find his mate, although he was feeling unexplainable pangs of jealousy when he thought of Harry with somebody, anybody but him.

The night of the 31st came soon enough, and scarily Lucius was feeling the urge to find his Mate, which couldn't be right as his Mate died 16 years ago. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on the feel of his Mate, when he found the link he pulled on it and was rewarded with an image of James Potter. He laughed and was about to open his eyes when the image blurred and the eyes changed from brown to green.

"Harry…" Lucius whispered to the empty room before sliding out of his bed, and dressing himself. Harry would be in pain, and he would be unable to go find his mate, so Lucius figured the Mate would go to Harry. Completely ignoring the fact that Harry was his _son_, Lucius apparated as close to the Dursley's as possible. The reason why Harry chose to come back here even after Voldemort's defeat evaded Lucius' train of thought, as he approached Number 4.

Without knocking, he cast a spell and slipped in quietly. The blond headed upstairs quickly, but silently and let himself into the smallest bedroom in the house, the room that reeked of his new Mate. He closed the door behind him, and stared longingly at the small figure curled up on the bed in the corner of the room, whimpering. Harry had his arms wrapped around his legs, holding them against the small chest. He was shaking and mumbling the word 'mate' over and over. Lucius was unable to stand back any longer, and climbed onto the bed beside his son and pulled him into his arms.

Half of him was screaming that something was seriously wrong with the picture, but his Veela wouldn't listen to the protests. As far as it was concerned, its Mate was here, and more than willing to be taken. He turned Harry so the boy was lying on his back, pinned beneath Lucius, before leaning forward to capture lisp that parted willingly.

"Mate," they both whispered together. Eventually Lucius had Harry out of all his clothes, and was happily running his hands over the teen's body, ignoring the human part of him that wanted to stop and find out why he was trying to fuck his youngest son. Harry whimpered and pulled on Lucius' shirt. The blond obliged, and pulled the offending garment off, followed swiftly by his shoes and sock and then his belt. He unbuttoned his pants and shimmied them down and off his hips. He kicked them to the floor and rolled back on top of the younger Veela.

"Mine," he breathed in the teen's ear, ignoring the urge to shout 'this is wrong'! He pulled the brunette into a kiss, before urging him to lift his legs. Harry hooked them over the blond's shoulders and allowed the elder man to whisper a lubrication charm before sliding a finger into the tight, tanned arse. Lucius added a second, and a third finger, and scissored them. When he deemed Harry properly stretched, he removed his fingers and replaced them with something thicker and blunter.

When he was fully sheeted in his son and Mate, he paused to regain control and pressed kisses to his lover's sweaty face. "Tell me when," the blond murmured.

Harry raised his hips a few moments later, and taking that as a 'continue' Lucius pulled out and thrust back in, angling his hips trying to find the brunettes prostate. Harry let out a cry, and Lucius grinned smugly as he aimed for the same place when he thrust back in again. Harry was panting beneath him, no thought about how much noise they were making or the fact that the Muggles could wake up and walk in on them. Lucius struck the teen's prostate again and Harry shrieked out the blond's name.

When Lucius felt himself coming close, he reached between their bodies and encircled Harry's hard penis. With strokes that matched his own pace, Lucius brought Harry to orgasm, causing the boy's arse to clench around the blonds cock. With a cry he muffled against the brunette's neck Lucius came hard. He lay panting on top of Harry for a moment before a 'thunk' brought him back to reality. Not pulling out of his Mate just yet he looked up at the door to see Dudley Dursley passed out on the floor.

Stifling a laugh, Lucius held Harry's naked body against his and apparated them both right into Lucius' bedroom. The blond nuzzled the teen's neck as he felt Harry drift off to sleep; with a smile he heard Harry's whispered words.

"Lucius, my Mate, mine," the teens sighed, and Lucius smirked as he felt himself teetering over the edge.

Before he fell into oblivion he said, "Harry, my love, my son." By now he was deeply asleep and didn't notice Harry fly back over the edge, wide-awake now and staring at Lucius' sleeping face like the man was Voldemort reincarnated.

"Son?" Harry blinked, "nah, couldn't be." He muttered before hesitantly lying back down. He shot Lucius a look, before sitting back up again and clutching the blanket against his naked chest, "best safe than sorry, I suppose," he added with a sigh. It was going to be a long night, Harry decided.

**The End**

Ok this is NOT the end… There is a one-chapter sequel, which I will be posting after this. As in the same story link… ok? Cool! I thought it was evil to leave it there…

Review please? If you want more that is…


	2. Blood & Soul 2of2

It ahs been longer than I intended it to be and I'm very sorry… but here is the chapter! So I hope you enjoy the end of this fic! Sorry if the _Italic _or **Bold** or **_Bold Italic_** or Underline disappears at any point its meant to be, likes to screw me over!

**Words:** 3,576

**Blood & Soul 2**

Lucius woke the next morning to an empty bed, the side Harry had spent the night sitting on was cold already, indicating Harry had properly left the bed as early as possible. Lucius racked his brain trying to remember what he could have said last night to make his Mate so uncomfortable around him. A knock sounded at the door, and thinking it was Harry, Lucius strode across the room as naked as the day he was born and flung the door wide open.

Draco Malfoy gaped at his Father, and then he blinked, and when he tried to speak, he squeaked instead. Draco coughed, "Father that was more than I ever wanted to see of you. Please put some clothes on."

Lucius had the grace to blush lightly before turning and grabbing a dressing robe off the back of a winged-back chair. After putting it on he turned to face his son…

'_Son? Oh shit!_' Lucius shrieked in his head at the Veela, '_he knows, he knows! I must have called him son, what am I going to do? This is your fault!_' The Veela just gave an annoyed sigh, and urged him to find and 'console' his Mate.

"Father, Father?" Draco called waving his hand in his thankfully dressed, Father's face.

"Sorry I was thinking-"

"-About your Mate no doubt?" Draco cut Lucius off with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. "His in the Library if you're looking for him." With that Draco nodded and began to walk down the hallway.

"Was that all?" Lucius asked slightly overwhelmed by this morning.

"No, I wanted to know why Harry Potter was in our Library, but he is your Mate…" Draco stopped and rubbed his chin softly, "…but then shouldn't he be in your bed?" He took off laughing down the hallway narrowly missing the hex Lucius sent at him.

"Now, I have to find Harry and explain," "_You have to get dressed first,_" "Yes of course, wouldn't want to frighten him," "_We could go naked?_" "Shut up you bloody Veela," "_You know… you're talking to yourself?_" "I'm talking to you!" "_Well since I'm you, you're talking to yourself._" Lucius argued with his Veela as he dressed and left his rooms with a growl, heading towards the Main Library.

_XXX_

Meanwhile, Harry James Potter, son of James Harold Potter and… Lucius Abraxas Malfoy apparently, had been sitting in the Main Library since daybreak pouring through Family History books and Veela Mating Ritual books, and Veela Bond books. He rubbed his eyes grumpily as he traced his immediate family line.

Harold Potter married Maria Longbottom. Their son James Potter bonded (Veela Mate) to Lucius Malfoy (Veela). Whose parents are Abraxas Malfoy (Veela), married to, Claressa Lestrange. James Potter (deceased) and Lucius Malfoy had one son… Harry Potter (Veela) bonded to Lucius Malfoy (Veela).

"Why me? Why does these things happen to me…?" He browsed the shelves for more Family themed books, looking for a way to find out how Lily Evans ended up his 'mother'. What he found instead was an empty shelf, and the moment he placed his hand against the wood a small journal appeared. With a smile Harry picked it up, and flipped it open.

**_Diary of Lucius Malfoy. 1971 February 20th._**

**_It's the Eve of my 17th and I couldn't be more excited. Surprisingly Father has been most supportive. I can't wait to wake up the coming morn and know that I have another out there, who is my other-half in all ways. I can't wait to find him; well I'm sure it's a 'him'. There has been one person I'm most attracted to, and fascinated by even though we're meant to hate each other. But Father says that's not the way it works, it could be someone I adore or someone I loathe. Although I hope not, I would like my Mate to like me in return most of all though. Well, I best get some sleep, _**

_**Goodnight.**_

Harry frowned and skipped a few pages and walked over to the desk and chairs he'd seen on his way in. Taking a seat at the table Harry continued to read his 'Father's' journal.

**_Diary of Lucius Malfoy. 1971 June 4th._**

**_Still no sign of my Mate. I don't think I can wait much longer. Father has agreed I can search until my 18th Birthday then I must get bethroved. I sincerely hope my Mate appears by then. I won't last till then I know I won't. Father has even talked of taking me out of school early because I cannot concentrate on my lessons surrounded by so many potential Mates. I don't understand why it's so hard to find my Mate. Unless he hasn't been born yet, has died (which I will not even contemplate) or isn't yet 17. It must be the last one… He'll be 17 by the time I'm 1 9 I'm certain._**

_**Goodbye.**_

Harry knew it was ridiculous otherwise Draco wouldn't be older than him, but he couldn't help but cross his fingers and flip through the journal looking for Lucius' 18th Birthday entry. He wanted his Fathers to be together, to have a happy ending, and he thought… if he wanted it bad enough it might happen. James might be alive, everyone would know Harry was really Lucius' son and he'd never have had to live with those Muggles.

**_Diary of Lucius Malfoy. 1972 February 21st._**

**_Happy 18th birthday to me, Happy 18th birthday to me, I wish I could have written that like I meant it. Where is my Mate!_**

Harry winced in sympathy… he could remember how it felt to know he needed his Mate but not being able to go to them. Maybe it didn't hurt when their Mate wasn't of age?

**_Diary of Lucius Malfoy. 1972 March 27th._**

Well, congratulations are in order towards myself wouldn't you agree Journal? I'm going to be married, Narcissa Black. She's quite a catch; my Father is most pleased, as is Mother too. Although I believe she is still trying to convince Father to give me more time. I wish I knew why my Mate isn't around. I'm sure he must be of age now… he can't be that much younger than me. Surly two years are enough? Narcissa is two years below me! Her sister is five, but I'm not marrying her. Bellatrix is in Sirius' year I believe, her cousin Sirius Black… a… Gryffindor. Disgraceful.

**_Well, ciao._**

Harry bit his lip; this was why it took so long for Lucius to find James. James Potter was only a 1st year when Lucius came into his Inheritance. Well it wasn't as large an age difference as the one between Harry and Lucius, nor where the two related. Harry sighed and continued to read.

**_Diary of Lucius Malfoy. 1975 October 5th._**

**_I tried to hold off the wedding by having a_** **_very_** **_long engagement but alas while Narcissa understands and would be more than willing to dissolve the contract should I find my mate during the waiting period, my Father is not as understanding. He, neither, can figure out what happened to my Mate. And it makes him irritable, knowing in the Veela community his son is an outcast… although there are others who are Mateless because their Mates are not of age yet. But they are willing to wait until that time, my Father however demands an heir of me. I haven't hated him more than I did when he wrote the papers and announced the date of my marriage, without informing the 'happy couple'. I have no time to stall. I will have a December wedding; magic is the only way to get everything prepared in time. Damn you Father. _**

**_Goodbye._**

He didn't fancy reading about his Father marrying someone other than his… Dad? So Harry skipped a few years.

**_Diary of Lucius Malfoy. 1976 April 16th._**

_**It hurts… it hurts so much I can barely hold my quill to write this… oh Salazar it hurts! What can it mean? **_

**_Diary of Lucius Malfoy. 1976 April 17th._**

**_Father said my Mate is of age! He is of age! I can have… no I cannot. Not publicly, not really. I'm married, and well… I can't._**

**_Diary of Lucius Malfoy. 1977 May 30th._**

_**Father and Mother are dead. I will stay married to Narcissa even if my Mate agrees to bond to me. It was Father's dying wish. Voldemort… I can't write about this,**_

**_Goodbye._**

Harry noted with stunned horror that the last three entries had been doted with stained patches across the paper: tear stains. Lucius Malfoy had cried while writing them.

**_Diary of Lucius Malfoy. 1978 May 5th._**

My Mate is James Potter! I have finally met him! He let me kiss him! Yes! I feel like my skin is the only thing keeping me from flying off in all directions, I'm so happy, so excited. James, MY MATE, is letting me take him on a date! I can't wait! It WILL be perfect! I don't care who I have to kill our date will be perfect.

_**Just you see. **_

Harry couldn't help but smile, the person writing this, the 22-year-old Veela writing this sounded so-not-Lucius that Harry had to bite his tongue so he wouldn't coo or run to Lucius and hug the man. He sounded so sweet and in love, although he'd only met his Mate once.

**_Diary of Lucius Malfoy. 1979 September 3rd._**

_**Narcissa and I are expecting my Heir. We took precautions to ensure it was a boy; Narcissa has taken a bedroom of her own now. We are much more suited as friends than as lovers.**_

**_But still, a son…_**

Harry could just see Lucius smirking in his mind as he wrote about Draco. He smiled and turned the page.

**_Diary of Lucius Malfoy. 1979 October 2nd._**

_**My Mate and I finally consummated our bond. That ache in my heart is finally gone, I didn't even know it was there until it had left, but I know I will never want it back. To have my mate in its place is euphoria. I can go on for hours and pages spouting love sonnets and declarations of happiness but this covers it better…**_

_**I HAVE A FUCKING MATE! MY MATE IS FUCKING HOT!**_

**_Hmm… rather undignified I suppose, but it will do._**

Harry actually laughed out loud as he read that, and then wondered if it was when he was conceived. October was nine months before July… he would have to have been born a few weeks late though… he carried on reading.

**_Diary of Lucius Malfoy. 1979 October 28th._**

_**I made love to my Mate again last night, and I know for a fact that he is carrying my child. The light that surrounded his stomach as we came together, moaning each other's name, pulsed with purity and love. That's our child. My Mate is having a child! I'm so happy I think I may do something undignified. I suppose I should go to sleep before my heart runs away with my head. I'll inform Narcissa tomorrow. **_

_**Good night. **_

Harry blushed as he thought of his Father and Mate – Father? – loving each other in the way he and Lucius had last night. He coughed and cleared the image from his mind, before reading on.

**_Diary of Lucius Malfoy. 1979 December 13th._**

_**A Friday, how… unlucky. My Mate has just married his best friend. Very unfortunate. But if it keeps him and both of my children far from Voldemort then I suppose I can live with it. After all it wouldn't do to have them killed for being associating with each other. A Potter and a Malfoy, why that's a ludicrous as a Malfoy and a Weasley! I will keep them safe. Severus is a spy and I'll be one too, I actually am meant to be seeing Dumbledore in a week.**_

**_We shall see how it goes._** /I /B 

'_A spy? His Father?_' "Damn, didn't see that coming." Harry moaned.

'_A Weasley and a Malfoy? Ludicrous?_' Harry giggled as he thought that knowing he would have to throw the comment in Lucius' face. After all, weren't Draco and Ginny together now?

**_Diary of Lucius Malfoy. 1980 June 6th._**

_**Narcissa gave birth to a healthy baby boy yesterday afternoon. Told you it would be a boy! I think I dealt with it spectacularly, didn't panic for a moment. Narcissa doesn't believe that though… she wants to make me look bad I'm sure because she couldn't stop fussy and forgetting things. Pathetic really.**_

**_Oh his name is Draco, Severus is his Godfather._**

**_Diary of Lucius Malfoy. 1980 July 31st._**

_**James is in Labour! James is in labour! LABOUR! LaBouR! FUCK… What do I do? Clothes, JAMES NEEDS CLOTHES! NO… baby clothes! No…! I need Narcissa she did this last month! She'll know… NARCISSA! Oooh… I need to shout not write it… right! **_

Harry snorted trying not to laugh: Lucius was such a liar! Narcissa was probably the only one who was calm during Draco's birth and Harry's too probably. He smiled; he was born now. He couldn't wait.

**_July 31st still… haven't got time to be formal!_**

_**A BOY! JAMES AND I HAVE A SON! MY MATE GAVE ME A SON! And named him Harry and his Godfather is Sirius Black. Does my Mate hate me? Harry is such a common name and BLACK as GODFATHER! I'd sooner pick Voldemort. But I suppose Severus has already been taken! And well, Harry's my son and if anyone has a problem with his name I'll kill them. Now that that's settled, **_

_**Good night. **_

Harry giggled. Although he thought he should be a little offended, Harry was a fine name; there was nothing wrong with being called Harry. It wasn't common; he was the only Harry he knew so it couldn't be common! The next journal entry was tear stained as well.

**_Diary of Lucius Malfoy. 1981 October 31st._**

**_Dead! Voldemort killed them, Lily and James. He killed them. And that, that OAF Hagrid took my Harry from me! He… took Harry! Oh Salazar…!_**

**_Diary of Lucius Malfoy. 1981 November 2nd._**

_**That bloody, fucking, ignoramus of a man! That doddering old FOOL! He has taken my son! I'm an unfit parent for the Boy-Who-Lived, I'll hand him over to You-Know-Who… VOLDEMORT IS GONE! Well for now, but anyway! He's my Harry, my son! How dare that man! I have another court session in a month. Better luck next time. **_

Harry frowned; well that explains why he had to live with the Dursley's. Although, come to think of it he'd prefer to live with his Mate, or Father.

**_Diary of Lucius Malfoy. 1981 December 3rd. _**

**_THAT BASTARD! How dare he threaten to take Draco from me! They are MY sons! How dare he! I swear I will get revenge! Even if I have to watch Voldemort kill them all instead of casting the spell myself, I will relish their deaths! THE BASTARDS!_**

Harry winced; he could practically see the anger engraved into the paper, the absolute hatred Lucius felt for Dumbledore and the Ministry Aurors and Minister caused the page to practically glow with a dark purple-red light. Harry shivered and closed the journal. He stood and walked back to the bookshelf he found the journal and left it on the empty shelf where it disappeared. He sighed and looked through the other shelves before pulling out '_Mutations to a Creature Bond' by A. B. East_. That name had to be a joke!

_Mutations to the Veela Bond_

_Every Veela has one true soul Mate. When they turn 17, the Veela will begin to search for their soul Mate. They will experience pain beyond anything they have ever felt if and only if their Mate is 17 as well. If their Mate is not of age, they will feel nothing. A Veela without his or her soul Mate will feel as if they are missing a small part of themselves, but it is such a small part its hardly noticeable unless the Mate rejects the Veela. The empty feeling will then turn into complete apathy, much like the effects of the Dementors Kiss; the Veela will end up in a state of permanent catatonia. _

When their Mate turns 17, if younger than the Veela; the Mate will not feel pain unless they too have Veela blood. A Veela will know when their Mate has become of age, as the pain will start the night of their Mates birthday and end the following morning. With a double-Veela pairing, both Veela feel pain far more excruciating that the feeling in a single-Veela bond. The pain will only stop once the Veela have touched intimately: a kiss, complete skin on skin contact, fellatio or sexual intercourse.

_If a Veela Mate die, before the bond has taken place their will be no lasting effects to the Veela in general. Some have been known to suffer from depression for a number of years following the death. If a Veela Mate dies after the bonding, but before having a Child with the Veela, it results in an instant death for the Veela as well. The Veela Law protects Veela Mates, which means sever punishment is awarded should anyone harm a Mate to seek revenge on a Veela. If the couple have had a Child, and the Mate dies, the Veela will be grieved, but they will not follow their other half into death. This is because the Child is a part of not only the Veela but also the Mate. If the Mate dies, the Child will absorb the magic and 'soul of a Veela' (which is given to the Mate when the bond is first consummated) of the dead Mate, which results in the Child looking scarily similar to its 'mother'._

Veela must stay near their Child after the death of a Mate, because to separate them, allows to 'soul of a Veela' to take hold of the Child and will the empty space inside the Veela Child that should have been intended for their own Mate once they turn 17. If the space is filled, not only do they lose their future-Mate, but also the Child Veela will start to believe their Mate is the Father Veela. It is illegal to separate a Veela-Widower from his Child until the fifth year at least. Although, by then the Child is too old to settle with a new family, so this measure is only taken if the Veela is sent to Azkaban after the death of the Mate for whatever reason.

_As it is illegal, it does not happen often, but on occasion a Child has been known to bond with their Veela Father. In these relationships it is perfectly safe for the couple to have further children together as the 'soul of a Veela' rearranges the Child's genetic make-up or DNA to prevent inbreeding. This does not affect the Child's blood or heritage._

"Oh Merlin," Harry breathed as he closed the book and let it fall back onto the shelf he took it from. "Oh bloody fucking Merlin!"

"I see you found the journal?" Harry spun around and came face to face with his – Father? – Mate. "I'm sorry I did not tell you. All Veela keep journals just before they turn 17. I read my Father's as well like Draco has read mine. I suppose I should have given it to you myself but… well… I wasn't sure if you'd believe it not to be a forgery or a joke of some sort, and then after last night! I'm sorry… Harry, I swear I never meant to make things difficult for you."

"Why didn't you tell me!" Harry shouted and flung the book at him, "DID YOU KNOW?"

"Know what?" He opened the book, not angered by Harry's attack, and read the pages about Veela Mutations. "Well that explains a lot. I must confess I never read this book before. If I had known Harry, I would have used this to get the Ministry to grant me custody. I am sorry I lost you your true Mate." Lucius looked close to tears, his Veela not wanting to believe Harry wasn't suppose to be with him.

"Who do you suppose it was?"

"I don't know," Lucius muttered stiffly.

Harry grimaced, "sorry. Next subject, so this is normal right? The incest thing?"

"Some Wizards might find it unsavoury, but most are very open minded Harry. In Veela communities we will be considered completely acceptable, normal even. Although Dumbledore would be in an obscene quantity of trouble should he have survived." Lucius smirked as he remembered the old Wizards death.

"I know its all his fault and everything, but I just can't be mad at a dead person." Harry pouted and Lucius leaned in to kiss him softly. Harry's eyes widened as he pulled away and Lucius looked stricken for a moment before he schooled his features into a blank mask. "Promise not to call me 'son' again in bed?"

"Ok, I promise," Lucius said, clearly not seeing the point. The point of course was that Harry leaned forward and captured Lucius' lips again, willingly submitting himself when the blond kissed back hungrily and moaned contentedly as Lucius undressed him and pushed him to the Library floor.

**The End**

Well… that's my (was suppose to be a) one-shot finished anyway. Hope you like it.

I have two (seriously) one-shot, song-fics coming up soon and the latest chapter of MIRROR IMAGE has been posted yesterday.

Hope you like this… please review!

P.S. I'M REALLY SORRY IF WHAT IS MEANT TO BE _ITALIC_ OR **_ITALIC BOLD_** COMES OUT WRONG… LIKES TO MAKE THE TEXT NORMAL WHEN IT'S MEANT TO BE _ITALIC_ OR **BOLD**, ETC.


End file.
